In the life of Eevie Bramson
by luckyclover357
Summary: Eevie Bramson is your typical sixth year student at Hogwarts. Only, she's terribly shy. What will she do about the unwanted attention from a certain Euan Mckesson and studly seventh year William Durriken's flirty, hopefully, winks?
1. Paper bags and flat chests

Okay so this is my first story, read and enjoy. And yes, I do clearly realize that the name of my main character isn't in the first chapter. It's short though so I think I'll just leave you all to wonder about her name aimlessly for a short chapter. First chapter is pretty much just background, nothing really all that interesting happens until chapter two. So, please, just hang in there for one short boring chapter for me, okay?

It was merely three o' clock in the morning on september first and I was already fully awake, freshly showered, completely dressed, and well-fed. And psychotically working myself up to the point that I was on the brink of a panic attack. AND WE HAVE NO PAPER BAGS IN THE HOUSE. How will I be able to stop myself from hyperventallating? I won't be able to for the simple reason of lacking said paper bag and I will proceed to die. What a truly sad death. Untimely too, with me being only fifteen and all.

Anyways, enough of my insane spazzing. You'd probably like to know why I was freaking out in the first place however, am I right? Of course I'm right, I'm always right. That didn't sound the least bit conceited, so... nah!

Right, so on to why I almost had a heart attack. You see (unless you're blind of course, in which case you can't), this morning is the very morning that I will board the hogwarts express on platform nine and three quarters to be transported to Hogwarts for the sixth time in my life.

Doesn't sound like much of a big deal to you, now does it? I didn't think that it did. You are not me, however, so there! It might seem like a bigger deal to you if I add the fact that all of Hogwarts hates me. Yep, every single witch, wizzard, professor, headmaster, groundskeeper, and even first years who haven't yet had the honor of setting their precious little feet and hogwart's grounds, hate me.

And precisely why do they all hate me, you ask ever so sympathetically? Why, because both my parents were found to be death eaters in the service of Lord Voldemort and captured by glorious Aurors who then proceeded to imprison them in Azkaban.

I, however, did not aspire to become a death eater myself, all despite the rather viscious gossip that could be heard floating about Hogwarts. I mean, yeah, my parents may have been death eaters and all but I was scared to death of them myself.

My parents and I were hardly ever together, though. I've been living with my Aunt since my parents both became death eaters when I was just a wee little ickling of a child. My aunt has always been a good witch, and very smart (she was a ravenclaw), so she took the liberty upon herself to adopt me. And so she did.

Okay, so more reasons as to why I'm stressing out at the ungodly hour of three in the morning. Take the fact that everyone hates me and add my two goals which I wish to accomplish this year; Have my very first kiss and make the quidditch team.

Let me tell you, both of those goals will be difficult to accomplish when everyone hates your guts. Making the quidditch team isn't just about skill, it's a popularity contest, too. While I am quite talented at quidditch and would be a valuable asset to our dismal team, I severely lack in the popularity department. Seriously, If there were a scale of popularity ranging from one to ten, with ten being the most popular, I'd clearly be a negative eight hands-down.

Let's not forget about the fact that I'm fifteen going on sixteen and I've never been kissed. NEVER. I haven't even held hands with a guy or had a boyfriend before. I mean, if it weren't for the fact that everyone hates me, I don't see why I couldn't at least get a boyfriend. It's not like I'm hideous or anything... am I?

Please excuse me while I take a quick glance in the mirror... Well, It's not like I'm drop-dead gorgeous or anything but I'm certainly not _ugly_ by any means. My nose is of nice proportion, I don't have a double chin, and I'm not chubby or anorexically thin. I do wish I had better hair, however. It's a rather dull ashy brown color. It is a rather nice length, though. My hair hits just past my shoulders. It's wavy, however, and I don't much like waves.

I am rather short, though. At only five foot two inches, I not all that vertically threating. Heck, most first years are taller than me.

There is one thing that I do particulary like about myself, however. That would be my eyes. Not the actually shape or size of them, but the color. They're a pale hazel color which I find to be quite beautiful and attractive myself.

So, I believe that I got the point across that I'm not a grotesque monster with nine eyes, tentacles, and scales. Good. If I'm not ugly then I should be able to get a boyfriend then, right? Meh if only everyone didn't hate me. sigh

Now that I've calmed down quite a bit, I must admit that I was exaggerating about everyone hating me. I only exaggerated a little though. Okay, maybe a lot.

I wasn't lying about my parents being death eaters, though. Even I wouldn't go as far as to say something that awful if it weren't true. They may have been death eaters, but it wasn't really their faults.

You see, they were under the imperius curse. Previous to the curse, my parents were both highly regarded ministry officals. Voldemort probably thought that they'd be of use to him because of their knowledge of the inner working's of the ministry.

Since my parents were under the imperius curse and did not become death eaters of their own free will, people were accepting, almost sypathetic, towards me. I suppose I just use my parent's story as a cover-up to the real reason I don't have any friends. I'm terribly shy. I really wish that I wasn't, but I am.

Well, now that I've gotten that all off my chest, I do rather feel much better. Guess I don't need that paper bag after all. Speaking of chests, I am rather small chested. Not flat chested, just small chested. Oh, that's probably why I can't get a boyfriend. Damn.


	2. Unwanted groping and studly winks

Chapter two is admittedly far more amusing than my first chapter. And you get to know my character's name now! Oh, and any reviews would help. I know this is my first story so I'm completely open to criticism. Appoligies for any grammar or spelling errors. Read and enjoy.

So here I am, standing on platform nine and three quarters with my suitcases in hand. After much consideration, I had chosen to wear a soft ballet neck sweater and jeans with a pair of flats. I wanted to be seen and heard, kind of. Okay, so I had the being "seen" part down. Now what about the being "heard" part?

I peered around at all my, well, peers. Wow, that was a truly awful pun. Everyone had already found their friends and separted into their little groups and cliques, leaving me to awkwardly stand alone with a lost expression on my face.

I bit my lip as I contemplated what to do. Should I walk up to someone and strike up a conversation? No, too weird. Or should I make my way as quickly as possible to the train, find an empty compartment, and lock myself in it as I suck my thumb and rock back in forth in the fetal position? I think I'll choose the latter. I do lead a rather sad existence.

I had just begun my move towards the train when two hands grabbed me by my hips from behind, however.

"I see that you've filled out quite nicely over the summer, my dearest Eevie. I was afraid you'd never have any curves at all, my little teacup." said a male's voice from behind me, his hands still on my hips.

I glanced out of the corner of my eyes to see the biggest sixth year asshole and pervert ever to walk the planet, Euan McKesson.

Look, I know that earlier I made it clear that I was desperate to get a boyfriend this year, but even my desperation had it's limits. Euan had already passed those limits.

He pulled me closer to him before I could react and I could smell his hair. He actually smelled quite nice... kind of like dandelions or something rather. I came back to my senses, though, remembering clearly what kind of position I was in.

So I did what any girl with a guy behind them hanging all over them would have done. I rammed my elbow into his ribs as hard as I could. This caused him to release me with a painful gasp. I whirled around, and while he was still clutching his ribs in agony, I slapped him. Not once, but twice.

"How dare you touch me, you... you... sick diluted perverted creep! Don't you dare ever touch me again, you hear me boy?" I raged at him, a violent glare on my face that made Euan cower back a little, as if he was afraid lazer beams would suddenly shoot out of my eyes.

"But... but... teacup..." he stammered at me, still clutching his ribs.

"I am not you're 'little teacup' either so never call me that again!" I boomed back at him before he could get another word in edgewise.

Euan looked up at me with his deep brown eyes, trembling like a scared little puppy. Now that I had a good view of him, I must admit that he wasn't bad looking.

He had deep chocolate brown hair that complemented his matching eyes quite nicely. His eye lashes were a bit fuller, not in a girly way but in a handsome sort of way. He was fit but not overly muscular. And he had these gorgeous lips that would probably make for a great kiss... This is all despite the fact that he is, however, the biggest asshole to ever walk the face of the planet.

"Something the matter here?" asked a deep voice that had strolled up beside me.

Expecting this to be a teacher, I turned to see who it was. Instead of the middle-aged atrociously dressed teacher that I expected, I laid my eyes upon perhaps the single most handsome young man to be enrolled at Hogwarts. William Durriken.

William Durriken was perfect. Absolutely _flawless_. He was a seventh year that was popular amongst everyone. He was the head prefect and captain of the Hufflepuff quidditch team. He was extremely intelligent and witty along with charismatic. All the girls wanted to date him and all the guys wanted to be him.

Oh, and did I mention that he's positively the most handsome guy ever to breathe on top of everything else? Well, as it turns out, he is.

He was tall, the top of my head reached just under his chin. His hair was short and it was a lovely shade of dark blonde. His eyes were absolutely to die for. He had those baby blues that could make women swoon, and I had to do everything in my power to prevent myself from doing so myself.

"Yeah, she elbowed me. Hard." Euan replied through pained gasps and clenched teeth.

At the sound of Euan's voice, I ripped my eyes from the enchantingly handsome William next to me. That stupid Euan ruined my thought process. At least he did bring me back to reality before I started drooling.

"I only did that because he groped me!" I spat back at Euan angrily.

"He, er... groped you?" asked William, clearly uncomfortable in this situation.

"Yes, so I rammed him with my elbow to get him off of me." I replied authoriatively.

"Oh... well, then." William replied, raising one of his eyebrows.

"I WAS NOT GROPING HER!" Euan shouted maniacally.

At this point, we had captured the attention of quite a few people due to Euan's outburst. Instead of responding to him however, I simply glared at him.

"But, I did see you grope her." William added slowly.

Euan's jaw dropped. I grinned, relishing the moment someone took my side over someone else's. I think this was actually going to be a good year after all. So far I'm off to a pretty good start... sans the groping.

"Now, if you'd kindly keep your hands to yourself, I do believe that we could all move on now." continued William collectively.

Euan stuck out his lip in the most unattractive manner and fumed off towards the train. I, however, was practically doing a jig in my head. I needed to thank my savior, so I pinched his sleeve just before he turned to walk away so that I could get his attention.

He turned to face me, his pale blue eyes seeming to bore into my hazel ones as we locked our gazes for a moment.

"Thank you for defending me. It really meant a lot to me. I'm Eevie Bramson. What's your name?" I managed to mumble. I had to ask him his name, even though I already knew it, because I had never been formally introduced to him. I could feel all my blood rushing to my cheeks at once and I prayed that he didn't notice that my cheeks were as red as cherries.

"Oh, I'm William Durriken. But you don't have to thank me, miss. It's all just part of being a prefect. Good day." He replied with a heart-warming smile and a wink as he turned and walked away, disappearing in the endless sea of the crowd. I stood there for a few moments, gazing after him.

That's when it hit me. Two things hit me at once, actually. One was that he winked at me. The other was that he didn't defend me because he actually wanted to, but I knew that all along even if I didn't want to admit it. It was because he was a prefect, just part of his job. But still, what was that wink about? Was he flirting with me, or was it just a friendly gesture?

I stood there for a moment more, pouring over my thoughts and contemplating the studly William Durrikens' wink. I finally decided I'd ponder over this matter later and I started heading for the train.

I found an empty compartment in completely vacant train car. Basically, I wanted to avoid everyone. I didn't want to have to share a compartment with anyone so that I didn't have to talk.

I'm not all that much of a talker really. At least not with people I don't know very well. Which is pretty much everyone. I've always been shy and this has caused me to have a non-existant social life. No friends, no boyfriends, nothing.

It's really rather sad when you look at it, but at least I have more time to study. Which means better grades. And better NEWT scores. So it's actually better that I'm a nerdy hermit crab, right? If only I could convince myself of that.

You see, I'm really smart. Not meaning to brag or anything, but I am. I'm not the smartest person in my class or anything, but I know considerably more than most of my pupils. I often raise my hand in class to answer questions, which is the only time I actually speak.

I bet most people see me as a stuck-up nerd who wants to show everyone how much she knows. In all actuality, however, I'm just shy so I answer questions in class because I want an excuse to talk.

I really am a rather sad individual. But hey, loads of people have it worse off than me so I shouldn't complain. And so I won't.

I gazed out the window of my compartment and I realized that the train had begun to move. I absent-mindedly put away my luggage and plopped down on the seat. I took out my divination book and decided I might as well use my time to get a head start on my reading.

For the first half hour, I was able to read my book in peace. However, this peace was disturbed when a certain familiar face popped up.

I was just sitting in my little compartment, reading my book to myself and minding my own business when I heard distant foot steps. They sounded like they were running and they were coming closer to me.

Next thing I know, the door to my train car flung open and five boys came racing down the corridor past my compartment and into the next train car.

All the boys were laughing and throwing hexes at each other as they raced past. One boy sent a curse at a boy who was just passing my compartment and he fell face flat on the floor. The boy behind him simply ran past him, leaving the other boy on the floor.

I leaned forward in my seat to try and get a good look at the boy but I couldn't see him. Slowly, the boy pushed himself off the ground, a deep frown on his face. Then something caught the corner of his eye, namely me, and he turned to face me. It was none other than Euan McKesson.

We just kind of stared at each other blankly for a few minutes until a huge grin crossed Euan's face. Oh god, what had I gotten myself into now?

"Oy! You there, I see you!" He shouted at me like a happy drunkard.

I put my divination book in front of face, burying my nose in it to hide myself from him. But of course, it was already to late.

Euan threw open the compartment door and leaned in the door frame, arms crossed with an askew grin on his face.

"Eevie darling, I know it's you. No use hiding from me." he said confidently.

I put my book down slowly, my eyes closed until I turned to face him. I snapped my eyes open to see him just standing there, looking handsome. Urgh. Why must I find him attractive?

"What do you want?" I snapped at him.

My angry tone of voice didn't even seem to faze him. It actually seemed to amuse him, as his grin only grew larger in response.

"Oh, nothing. What're you reading there?"

At his question, I stared down at the book in my hands. I clutched it close to my chest.

"My divination book, why?" I replied cautiously.

Euan merely snickered at my response. He snickered! Can you believe the nerve of him?

"No reason really. Don't you think it's a little early to be reading that yet, though? I mean, wouldn't you rather be doing something fun?" Euan asked me, the grin still stretched across his face.

"Like... what?" I asked slowly, afraid of his response.

"Come with me and I'll show you a good time" he replied with a wink.

A hot blush rushed to my cheeks. This is the second time I've been winked at today and by two different guys.

I decided to play it off cooly and laughed.

"Ha, like you could show me a good time. I think I'm fine just reading, thanks." I replied, turning back to my book.

I had expected him to leave and go catch up with his friends at this point, but he didn't move. Instead, he sat down on the other side of the comparment and stretched out his legs across the seat, putting his arms behind his head.

"If you don't think that I can show you a good time, then you show me a good time." he said cockily.

I looked up from my book and my eyes locked with his chocolate brown ones for a second or two before he looked away. I just sort of store stupidly at him for a couple of minutes.

"Well?" he asked.

I was at a loss for words, which wasn't unusual in my case, and I wanted him to go away. I just wanted to be alone. Why did he keep bothering me? Seriously now, didn't he have other people to tortue and girls to harrass?

"I'm not here to amuse you, you know" I replied coldly, turning back to my book. Thank god I had this book, otherwise I'd have to awkwardly stare at my hands. And just let me tell you, my hands are _ugly_. I mean they're all bony and my nails are all bitten down.

Nail biting equals gross. Note to self; stop biting nails.

Of course Euan sitting across the train car staring at me and making me nervous doesn't much help my new resolution.

NO. Must resist biting nails! It's gross. And extrememly unattractive. It's not like I'm trying to be attractive around Euan though, so don't get the wrong idea.

I mean, yeah, he may be somewhat good-looking and what not, but he's the biggest asshole ever to exist. So I can't be attracted to him, right? Right...? Ugh.

"I know you're not here to amuse me, I just wanted you to show me what you think of as a good time seeing as you had declined my offer." Euan said, his eyes locked on me and his expression blank.

I glanced up at him while still keeping my head down facing my book. What was with this guy? He just wasn't going to give up. I've never had a conversation with a guy before, really. Were they all as annoying as Euan? Cause if they were, I'm sure as hell never getting married.

I went back to reading my book momentarily, seeing if ignoring him would make him go away. However, this tactic proved fruitless. I sighed deeply and looked up from my book, staring into Euan's eyes.

"Why are you even bothering to hang around me?" I said flatly.

Euan stared at me for a bit, seeming to contemplate the reason in his head. Even he didn't seem to know why he was talking to me.

"Cause you seem like a nice person." He finally replied after much careful thinking.

His answer confused me a bit, and it showed on my face. Euan didn't take this as his que to explain, however.

Suddenly, the train came to screeching halt. Were we already at Hogsmeade? I glanced out the window to see the familiar Hogmeade train station. Well, that train ride went by fast.

I got up and went to reach for my bags, but Euan's hand seized my wrist and he grabbed my bags with his other hand. He handed my bags to me with a smile.

"Er, thank you." I said with an unsure smile.

"No problem" He said casually.

I started making my way out of the compartment when all of the sudden, Euan patted me on my bum.

"See you around, my little teacup!" He said all sing-songy and ran out of the train car.

I just stood there frozen. He patted me! On my bum! Oh my God. The nerve of him! Just when I was beggining to think he might actually be an okay guy, he does something like that. Ugh.


	3. The Hufflepuff Complex

Chapter three is finally up. Sorry it took me considerably longer to update. By the way, this story takes after Voldemort failed to killl Harry as a baby and before Harry went to Hogwarts. So basically that means no marauders and no modern characters. The professors are still around, of course. Read and Enjoy.

Everyone slowly filed into the Great Hall, heading for their appropriate house tables. This only served to remind me what house I am in, which I'm not exactly thrilled to be apart of.

You see, I'm in Hufflepuff. As you all know, there are four houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. Each house has certain characteristics that the sorting hat looks for when sorting you into your house.

Gryffindor is where all the brave, strong, and loyal witches and wizzards go. Ravenclaw is for the intelligent, tactful, and witty bunch. Slytherin is more for the dark and sneaky wizzards.

Which leaves Hufflepuff for all the left-over witches and wizzards who have none of the above admirable (or not in slytherin's case) qualities listed above. So basically, all Hufflepuff people are nobodies. Heh. Funny how that clearly describes what I am to my fellow pupils.

Of course, there are some exceptions to the "left-over nobodies" Hufflepuff complex. That exception would be one William Durriken.

If I failed to mention before, he's walking perfection. He's a God. Good-looking, intelligent, and popular. I think the sorting hat was playing a rather cruel practical joke when it put William in Hufflepuff, house of the lame.

...Anyways I must find a seat. Preferably by nobody. I settled with a random seat towards the middle of the riddiculously long table by three people I knew woudn't talk to me. The first was a snobby looking girl with her nose stuck in her charms book. The second was an especially timid looking boy who peered around nervously. First year, I bet. The last was face-first down on the table, sleeping.

I didn't much like sitting in the Great Hall. That's why the only time I am ever in the Great Hall is the very first day back. Other than that, I normally eat outside during the fall and spring and I eat in my dorm during the winter.

I gazed around the big hall somewhat like a first year would, with wide eyes and tight lips. Why were there so many god damned floating candles? I mean seriously now, hasn't Dumbledore heard of lights?

Then I laid my eyes upon Nearly Headless Nick, who was floating down the length of the Ravenclaw table. As my eyes followed him, another pair of eyes caught mine in his wake.

It was Euan.

I just stared blankly at him and he stared back at me much the same way until finally he winked at me and grinned.

I could feel all my blood rushing to my cheeks again. What was with all this winking today? Why are guys winking at me? Especially ones I haven't even ever talked to before. This is so weird. Too weird... I know! They're mocking me. They feel bad for me because I have no social life.

Ah! I smacked my head down on table, resting my forehead on my arms. I just wanted to hide from everyone for the rest of my education at Hogwarts. Why must I lead such an utterly pointless life?

I peeked through my hair to see if Euan had looked away yet. As it happens, he hadn't yet. He was still staring at me, with a confused expression on his face. How did this kid end up in Ravenclaw, anyways? Seriously, he's not one of the brightest bulbs in the bunch.

Oh. Now I understand what happened. I get it now. I finally understand all. Maybe I'm the enlightened one now. Anyways. The sorting hat accidentally mixed up Euan and William when sorting them into their houses. Of course the fact that they're a year apart doesn't help prove my theory, however. Eh, whatever.

A clinking sound echoed through out the Great Hall and everyone ceased chatter immeadiately to look up at Dumbledore, who was hitting a spoon against his goblet.

What happened next, I can't really say. This is because I fell asleep. I think Dumbledore went off on his spiel about a new year and the dark lord is gone and blah blah blah blah blah. I'm sorry, but the man bores me to tears. It's the exact same speech every year. After hearing it for the first time six years ago and blocking it out for the last five, I sure as hell wasn't going to start listening now.

I woke up just as everyone was beginning to get up and head to their dormitories. This is when I realized I fell asleep through dinner too. Damn and I was hungry. I quickly grabbed a pastry that was left out from dessert and shoved it into my pocket. I felt like a fatty, all despite the fact I had skipped dinner.

When I had finally reached the common room, I speed walked past everyone up the stairs to get a bed. Once again, I wanted to be by myself. I knew of a room in the dormitory that only had three beds in it. Most people didn't want to sleep in that room because they couldn't have all their friends in there with them since there were only two beds left after I took the third.

I lazily threw my bags onto a chair in the corner of the room and fell backwards onto the bed. I stared up at the blank white ceiling and finally realized I could think straightly and all to myself.

William Durriken winked at me today. He actually winked. He was probably just being friendly and all, but... I wasn't really sure. Maybe he was flirting with me, but I don't want to get my hopes up, which is exactly what I'm doing. Sigh.

What's with Euan, too? I don't get it, I've never talked to him before and now he's hanging around me and talking to me like he knows me or something. I just don't get him, he confuses me. One minute he's groping me and the next he's talking to me like a normal human being (which he's incapable of being for long periods of time).

Eh, it's nothing for me to worry about. I'll just conclude that William was just being friendly and Euan's just harrassing me for no particular reason. Sounds about right to me. I've got potions first thing in the morning with Snape, that ought to be lovely. Not.

_The next day._

I hear birds chirping. Why are there birds chirping? I want them to shut up. Seriously I'm trying to sleep...

With my eyes still closed, I rolled over on my bed and faced the window. I swear I can feel light penetrating my eyes. Is someone shining a god damned flashlight in my eyes?

I opened my eyes slowly, squinting at first. No one was shining a flashlight in my eyes. It was the sun pouring through the window.

Oh my God. What time is it? Am I late for class on the first day? I hate walking in late to a class, everyone stares at you. Maybe I should just stay in my room all day, claim I'm sick or something...

Two girls walked down the hallway of the dormitory, chatting about how excited they were about classes later. Guess I'm not late after all.

I got up off the bed and realized I had slept in my clothes. Ugh. I really musn't do that. I walked over to my bag and pulled out my hideous uniform. Knee-length yellow plaid skirt, white polo, gray sweater vest, and my black robe.

Thank God for robes, they cover up most of my hideous uniform. I pulled on my flats and grabbed my book bag and rushed out the dorm. I actually made it early to the Great Hall, where there were only small groups of people scattered about, chatting.

I quickly grabbed some cereal and a carton of milk and left without a word to head outside to the grounds. Besides the fact that I'm anti-social and can't stand eating in the Great Hall, I actually like it outside. There's fresh air, sunlight, and the lake. Even the Forbidden Forest adds a nice touch of greenery, I must admit.

I sat down on the grass by the lake and pulled out my schedule. I've got potions first, then charms, then DADA, tranfiguration next, followed by herbology, care of magical creature, and last but not least advanced divination.

I love divination. It's my favorite class. Everyone sees it as just staring at tea leaves and life lines on people's hands. It's so much more than that, though. Divination is using the resources you already have to predict what will happen next, and most people don't get that.

I was thrilled this summer when I got my letter and saw that I was going to be taking advanced divination. It's going to be tough, but I think I can handle it. After all, it _is_ my favorite class.

I absently spooned the cereal I had grabbed into my mouth and stared at the edge of the forbidden forest. It looked so... peaceful. Which is weird because everyone knows it's loaded with dangerous magical creatures. I wonder what's on the other side of the forbidden forest?

The bell signaling that first class would begin in five minutes rang through out the school and echoed out onto the grounds. Guess that meant I better be on my way.

I have potions first. With none other than satan himself, Snape. Yay.

I arrived, as usual, early to potions and had my choice of what seat I wanted. I chose a seat all the way in the back where hopefully I could hide behind my cauldron and Snape would never see me. But of course, Snape had to see me as he came out of his ingredients closet.

Snape coming of out the closet. Ha ha ha. That's funny.

Ignore that. I do _not_ have ADD. Anyways. Oh yes, Snape spotted me (I'm surprised he can even see anything over than giant hooked nose of his) and proceeded to sneer. I hate it when he does that, it's so... creepy. Like it sends chills down my spine. I imagine I'd get the same kind of feeling if a rapist looked at me. That's even more creepy. I really mustn't think about these things.

"Seems as if Ms. Bramson has made it early to her first class. Trying make a good impression, perhaps?" Snape said with a pompous little laugh. I seriously hate him.

Of course this was a rhetorical question so I didn't even bother answering. I just blushed furiously and continued to set up my cauldron. Then I set my bag on the desk next to me so no one could sit by me. I am such a loner, it sometimes depresses even me.

More and more people walked in, carrying their cauldrons. Most were from Gryffindor, but there were a couple Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, too. Luckily, there were no Slytherins. I think somebody might actually like me up there.

Snape just stood silently by his desk, watching everyone like a hawk. Which is slightly ironic, considering that his nose could be a beak. Anyways. Finally the bell rang and class could begin. I wanted this period to be over with as quickly as possible.

"As you all ought to know, this is your sixth year of potions. You all know my rules expectations-" Snape had begun to say but he was cut short by someone bursting through the door.

It was Euan. He looked into the room to see everyone seated and Snape at the front of the class.

"-especially about being on time. twenty-five points from Ravenclaw." Snape finnished bitterly with a crooked smile.

I could hear several Ravenclaws moan.

"Not already..." I heard someone, probably a Ravenclaw, whisper to their friend.

"Erm... sorry." Euan managed to mumble, glancing at Snape but mostly staring at the floor.

"Just take a seat and don't disrupt me again." Snape snapped back.

Euan slowly looked up, scanning the classroom for an empty seat. He found the only empty seat left and smiled. That only empty seat left you're wondering about? Yeah, It's next to me. Damn.

Euan walked briskly down the aisle towards the empty desk next to me. He swung his bag over his shoulder in the process, which knocked people's stuff over. Dear lord this guy was clumsy.

Seeing as I had yet to remove my bag from the empty desk, Euan stopped in front of me and looked at me with big, sad puppy dog eyes.

"Can I sit next to you, please?" He said in a sadly sweet little boy's voice. He was totally playing this up.

This wasn't fair. There was no way I could say no when the whole class was staring at me and he was acting all innocent. I couldn't say no even if I wanted to, though. It was the last desk after all. What was I supposed to do? Tell him no and make him sit on the cold dungeon floor? No, I think I'll pass on looking like a bitch it potions, thank you very much. I'll leave that job to Snape.

"Er... yeah, go ahead." I mumbled, moving my bag off the desk. I just wanted everyone to stop staring at me. I practically felt light-headed cause all my blood was going straight to my cheeks.

"Thanks." Euan whispered in reply with a wink as he sat down next to me. Ack! This winking must stop! Why must I be winked at? I positively hate this whole winking thing because everytime I'm winked at, I blush.

After Euan had sat down, Snape went off on his little speech on how we all basically sucked because we're not in Slytherin. I chose to ignore him, however, and flip through my potions book. All of a sudden, however, I heard a light tapping on my desk.

I looked up from my book to see Euan tapping my desk, lookin forward as not to draw attention to us. Next to his hand, was a folded scrap of paper. A note? Oh great now he's writing me notes. And I bet he's going to do this all year, too. Should I read it or shouldn't I?

Euan's tapping began to get impatient, and I gave in. I carefully picked up the note and unfolded it under the desk so Snape couldn't see. I was afraid of what it was going to say and if Snape saw the note and took it. The man's such a little prat he'd read it aloud to the whole class. Then I would proceed to melt into a puddle of embarrassment and death.

Anyways. I unfolded the note and read the only word written on it.

"Hi." was all Euan had wrote. Well, actually, it's more like he scribbled it. He has horrible handwritting apparently.

I just kind of stared blankly at the note for a bit before turning to Euan, a clearly confused expression on my face.

Euan began making some sort of hand gesture on the desk, but I didn't understand so I just continued to look confused and shrugged. Euan sighed quietly in annoyance.

"Write back." he mouthed to me.

He wanted me to write back? This was so pointless. I honestly can say that I just really don't get this boy. I swear he's not a Ravenclaw. He must secretly be a Hufflepuff, considering how stupid he is. And yes, I did realize that I just bashed my own house.

"Why?" I mouthed back to him.

"Just do it." he mouthed back in reply, starting to get a little frustrated.

He turned away from me and casually looked back towards the front of the classroom, as if we hadn't been communicating at all. Perhaps he belongs in Slytherin instead, with him being sneaky and all. Naw, he's too dumb. His extreme stupidity overcomes his sneakiness, he's definetly a Hufflepuff.

I can be so cruel sometimes. But hey, I just insulted myself in the process so it all evens out.

Right, so now I have to reply to his note. What am I even supposed to say? This was completely frivolous. You know what? I say screw him, I'm not writing back. I simply folded the piece of paper back up and tucked it into my book bag. Euan glanced at what I was doing from the corner of my eye and frowned. That was all that he could do at the moment, thank God. I just wanted him to leave me alone.

Once it was getting close to the time the bell was going to ring, I packed up my belongings quickly. I was ready to jump out of my seat and run when class was over. I didn't want to have to deal with Euan anymore than I had too.

Finally, the bell rang and I sprang out of my seat and dashed for the door while everyone else was still packing up their stuff. Euan, on the other hand, had caught on to my plan and jumped up after me in pursuit.

Just as I reached the hallway, I felt a strong hand grab me by my elbow and jerk me back. Dammit. I didn't have to think twice to know who that hand belonged to.

"Hey, why didn't you respond to my note?" Euan asked, his one eyebrow raised.

"Um..." I needed time to think a bit. Should I pretend I didn't understand his hand gestures or make up some lame excuse about not wanting to get in trouble? I chose the latter, figuring I wouldn't seem as stupid.

"I, er, just didn't want to get into any trouble. You know how Snape is, watching everyone like a hawk and all. I didn't want to take any chances or anything." I mumbled in response.

"Oh... okay." Euan seemed a little hurt and disappointed, but I didn't really care much. Shut up, I have no soul.

"Well I guess I better be off-" I began but was cut off shortly by Euan.

"What class do you have next?" Euan asked.

"Um... Charms." I replied cautiously.

A giant grin spread on Euan's face. This could not mean anything good.

"Well what do you know? Me too!" Euan exclaimed happily.

Dammit. Someone out there must really hate me. I mean seriously now, one class is bad enough, but _two_? What did I do to deserve this? Sigh.

"Shall we walk together then?" Euan continued, the smile having still not evaporated from his face.

"Yeah, sure... I guess." I replied flatly. I didn't want to be in the same class as him, let alone walk to class with him.

As we walked together in silence (well, actually I was being silent. Euan babbled on about everything and nothing.), I cast occassional glances at Euan. Why did he want to be around me so bad? I really just don't get him. All I've done so far is treat him coldly, but he only seems to grow warmer towards me in response. Maybe he just wantes to be friends or something with me. Ha.

I stared at Euan one last time before we entered Charms together, and I just hoped people wouldn't think me and him were together. At least I only have potions and this class with him. So I should be able to manage... right?

_Several hours later, right before advanced divination._

AH! Oh my God! HE'S IN ALL MY CLASSES EXCEPT DIVINATION! Noooooooooooo! How can this happen to me? I mean sure, one class is okay, two was pushing it, but _six_? That's just plain intolerable! _And_ I'm sitting next to him in _every_ class, thanks to him choosing to sit next to me. Ugh.

At least he's not in advanced divination, thank God. But just you wait, I bet he'll get moved up or something during the middle of the year and I'll be stuck with him in every class. Where he'll pass me notes, which I'll refuse to answer. And blab on about nothing until I go senseless.

He's a bit... overbearing. Okay, I lied. He's EXTREMELY overbearing. I just want him to shut up. Permanently. Maybe I should sew his lips shut. You know, with a needle and strong thread. And I mean, I don't think it would be necessary to use any anesthetics, seeing as I believe he already talks to the point of his mouth being numb and all.

I can't believe I was just actually thinking about crudely sewing a living person's mouth shut with a neddle and thread. Without anesthetics at that, too. I'm such a cruel human being. I don't deserve to live.

Right, so I'm finally in my favorite class of all time, divination, _and_ I'm away from Euan. Yay I think I can finally breathe. No seriously, It's hard to breathe around that guy when he's SUCKING IN ALL THE SORROUNDING AIR to talk. Mmmm, air. I am not odd. Leave me alone.

So I just walked into the classroom, and I must find myself a suitable table. I may sound picky, but I'm actually just gonna throw my bag onto any random table. And so I do.

I really like this classroom. It's high up, and there's lots of candles. It's cooler up here for some reason, too. Which is completely ironic considering heat rises and there's about a billion candles burning everywhere.

Wait. Candles need oxygen to burn. If there's a billion candles, burning up oxygen, then I can't breathe. Again. Dammit, when it's not a blackhole (aka Euan), it's plasmatic matter (fire, to simplify it). Maybe God wants me to die by slow suffocation. That's an awfully cruel death.

Or maybe I just think too much. Naw.

Professor Trelawney walked into the room with a dazed expression on her face, as usual. She was draped in several shawls and wore a long skirt. The woman could use a serious wardrobe make-over.

No, let's think about this. I could give her an amazing makeover. Clothes, hair, make-up, the works. Then maybe she'd be hot. And Severus might fall in love with her or something. Alas, if only Snape wasn't gay. Damn, now I can't fulfill my life dream to hook-up two teachers at Hogwarts. Eh, it's their losses not mine.

I continued to stare blankly at the odd looking professor Trelawney until someone walked up in front of her and blocked my view. Only, I'm quite glad this person blocked my view for two reasons. One, Trelawney is a sight for sore eyes (_very_ sore eyes). Second, It was the embodiment of a Greek god blocking my view.

In case you haven't guessed yet, it's William Durriken. Looking just as handsome as usual, may I note. He was talking to Trelawney at the moment, his back facing me. I took this as my chance to gawk freely at his unearthly beauty, seeing as he wasn't facing me.

William had so much charm and charisma that even Trelawney couldn't seem but help to blush. He laughed light-heartedly and walked away to find a seat, making Trelawney grow a few shades redder. If only he used his charisma and charm on me... Sigh.

William casually sat down at a table with a guy from Gryffindor and two girls from Ravenclaw just a couple tables down from mine. He immeadiately took up chatting with them and I couldn't help but admire his strong and muscular jaw.

A couple stragglers walked in and then the bell rang. It took Trelawney a full five minutes before she had realized that the bell had actually rang, as she looked to be in a dream-like state. Maybe she can sleep with her eyes open. That'd be kind of creepy.

"Why hello, everyone." Trelawney spoke, opening her arms as if to embrace the whole room.

After waiting a few second for a response, and not getting anything except for a few coughs, she continued.

"This is advanced divination. I expect far more from you than my other classes. I know that many of you are seventh years and I can't stress enough how important divination will be in your lives after Hogwarts..." Trelawney trailed off.

I think that's where I lost my interest, for I don't remember much else. For the rest of the class, I just idly took glances at William and flipped through my divination book.

_An hour later._

"And that's how serving tea with leaves in it helped me save the prime minister." Trelawney finished proudly.

However, I along with the rest of the class, had completely missed her story because she had lost our interest five minutes into her speech. No one had a clue as to what she was talking about or what point it had.

Then, blessed be, the bell rang. I didn't have to jump up from this class, seeing as Euan wasn't in it. I lazily began putting my stuff back into my bag as William was passing by my table with a small group of friends. In my nervousness of him about to walk past me, I knocked a quill off my table.

William stopped right as he was passing my table and picked it up for me, outstretching his hand to me.

"I believe you dropped this, miss." he said with a warm smile. And then I proceeded to melt inside and turn a feverish shade of scarlet in my cheeks.

"Oh, um... thanks." I said, carefully retrieving the quill from his hand. Just as I was pulling my hand away, William curled his fingertips up against my hand, running them along the length of the underside of my hand lightly. It was so casual, but he defintely did that on purpose. He didn't have to curl his fingers up, he could have just dropped his hand away.

He smiled again, staring at me just a second longer than he should have and walked away with his friends. I could feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest. What was all that about? Look, I know it was probably nothing, but it meant a lot to me because I've never had any contact with a guy before. I am not pathetic. Leave me alone.

When I finally got back to the common room, I dreamily fell back onto my bed and stared out the window blankly. Did William maybe like me or something...? Probably not but I dunno. That wink, the way his fingertips curled up against my hand, and his smile that was overly warm and long-lasting... I can't help but get my hopes up.

Onto my dark thoughts now. No, I don't mean where I think about dominating the world with a twenty-five cent knife. You sick diluted person, you. I would never think abuot anything like that. I mean about Euan. He's in six out of seven of my classes. And I sit next to him in every class I have him in. I can already barely deal with him as it is. How will I survive this cruel tragedy?

At least my last class was my little piece of heaven of earth. With William playing the role of Adam, of course. Mmm I wouldn't mine seeing him walk around naked.


	4. Flying accidents and mixed feelings

So chapter four is up. More stuff happens and... er, that's about it. Any reviews would be helpful. Please ignore any spelling and/or grammar errors. This is my first story and I must say I'm quite pleased with myself for having enough patience to write four chapters. But enough about me. Read and enjoy.

It's been four whole days since the end of my first day (it's saturday today). In case you were wondering or possibly cared, yes, I am still alive. As part of my body's own survival mechanisms, I've learned to breathe with minimal oxygen for sustained periods of time, much like mountain climbers do. In case you've forgotten, I'm refering to the black hole of talking and death, Euan.

Apparently, I'm his "friend" now and he wants to hang out with me. I swear I almost cried when he told me that, and not out of happiness, mind you. So basically, I've been avoiding him like the plaque. That's why today I've decided to completely skip the Great Hall to get breakfast, despite my stomache's growling protests. I don't want him to find me. And yes, I mean find and not see.

He's actually searching me out. Trying to hunt me down. Like I'm some... animal. And he's the hunter who's going to kill me. Oh my God. I finally understand Euan now. He's a cannibal and wants to eat me. I've heard that cannibals will first try and get close to their victim's before making their move.

I sometimes wonder if I'm mentally unstable when I think of some the things that I do. Eh. Anyways.

I've snuck past the Great Hall and I'm outside now, broomstick in hand. I haven't flown in a while and I need to make sure my skills are sharp if I do actually end up trying out for the team. Which I probably wont, seeing as I'll probably flake out at the last minute despite hours of self pep talk and end up hiding in my dorm where no one will care. Then again, you don't exactly have to be particularly skilled to make the Hufflepuff quidditch team.

I figure this is due to the Hufflepuff complex. Practically the whole house is a bunch of bubbly blunder-headed bleach blondes who are too busy pointlessly spreading viscious gossip about one another. Those who aren't too wrapped up in being a social parasite are too dumb to even know what quidditch is or even that it actually exists. Unless, of course, you happen to be William Durriken. Who was luckily saved from the Hufflepuff Complex. It would truely be a tradgedy if someone as gorgeous as him was stupid and bubble-headed like the great majority of his house.

Anyways. Did I happen to mention before that he's the Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain? Well, as it turns out, he is. Amongst many other honorable positions, may I note. Including Head Prefect and Head Boy. It's truly a wonder as to how someone as absolutely flawless as William ended up in Hufflepuff.

Right, so I really must practice flying. You know, just in case I do actually try out.

I mounted my broom and took a deep breath. I was only going to fly for a half hour. The last thing I needed was a bunch of people gawking at me on my broom after everyone left the Great Hall after breakfast. That most certainly wouldn't help my nerves before try outs. I'd probably end up falling off my broom or something incredibly embarrassing as such. And if I didn't die as a direct result of the fall, I'd Avada myself to make up for what the fall didn't grant me.

I'm not suicidal or anything, just very odd.

Why am I admitting to this?

Right so anyways, I'm flying around the grounds, close to the forbidden forest. I can't even see the end of the gigantic cluster of trees. I swear their is no end to that forest, it just goes on forever. Like a bottomless pit. Or like Euan.

"Oy! You know if you would have kindly wore a skirt, I might actually be able to see up it from this point of view." I heard a male voice shout from the ground, thirty feet below me.

This, needless to say, startled me. So much that I attempted what would be known as a nervous jump, had I been on solid ground. However, I was in midair and this upset my balance to such an extent that I had completely let go of my broom. And so I fell. Thirty feet. Until I hit the cold, hard ground.

As I was falling for a brief amount of time, I saw a figure dash out from beneath me to let me fall. How... heroic.

As soon as I hit the ground, the person who had ran away just seconds before came rushing to my side. They rolled me over onto my back and began gently shaking my shoulders.

"Are you okay! Eevie, Eevie? Are you there?" I heard an oh-so-familiar voice ask worriedly.

I was pretty much sure who it was now, but before I went off on them, I had to confirm the identity of this person. So, I willed myself to open my eyes, despite the pain that shot through my body for doing so.

Yup. My assumptions were correct. It was Euan. I opened my eyes to see him stupidly staring down at me, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. His one arm was wrapped under my shoulders, propping my head up against the crook of his elbow. His other hand was sprawled on the ground on the opposite side of me, for balance.

His face was literally just inches from my own, and he seemed to be drawing nearer to me with each second that passed. Then again, I could be wrong. I mean, I was so dizzy and light-headed that the whole grounds around me were spinning and out of focus. Only Euan's face was clear and unmoving.

His eyes were boring into mine, and I couldn't help but notice how dilated his pupils were. This only served to make his already dark-colored eyes seem a few shades deeper. Concern wore away on his face, and his eyes seem to be welling up a slight bit. Not much, but just a little bit. Mixed in with the worried emotion that I saw so clearly on his face, I caught a glimpse of something that reminded why I was mad at him. Guilt.

That stupid idiot ran out from beneath me when I was falling to my death when he should of caught me. Seriously now, It's not like I'm some huge cow or anything. I mean, I'm not stick-thin, but I am small. He should have been able to catch me pretty easily, or at least have broken my fall. And maybe I could have broken a few of his bones in the process, too. Moron.

I grabbed Euan by his shirt collar and pulled my face dangerously closer to his. If anyone didn't know any better, they'd think that I was about to kiss him. But no, that was not at all what I intended to do. I was going to yell and shriek at him about what a selfish jerk he was until his ears rang.

"Euan..." I began, but I cut myself short.

My efforts to talk proved to be too much for my rather severely injured body, and I blacked out. The last thing I remembered was the feeling of the back of my head hitting the crook of Euan's elbow after it had fallen backwards. After that, I remembered nothing.

_Several hours later, in the hospital wing._

I woke up, hours later, to the ever so lovely smell of chemicals such as rubbing alcohol. Apparently, I was in the hospital wing. I didn't know why I was here, however. I don't really remember much except... OUCH.

I had attempted to roll over onto my side, but pain had shot through my body like a searing hot knife through butter. Which is not at all a pleasant sensation, mind you. Well, at least now I know why I'm here. Me thinks it has something to do with me being practically physically crippled. And if someone didn't come to me soon and explain everything, I was going to go crazy and have a panic attack, which would leave me emotionally and mentally crippled as well.

I opened up my eyes slowly, gazing around the room to see if anyone was there. The first thing I set my eyes upon were the window. Outside, it was rather dark and everything was obscured in shadows. It must be pretty late.

All the lights were off in the hospital wing except for one single bulb in the middle of the ceiling, which failed to cast off much more light than a weak glow. I could, however, see everything just fine. The bulb gave off just enough light to dimly illuminate my sorroundings.

I wondered where Madame Pomfrey was as I searched the room silently with my eyes. Damn. I bet she was in bed already. It did look to be at least ten or eleven, judging by the darkness outside.

Despite the fact that time was against me, I continued to search the room hopefully. Someone had to explain to me completely what had happened. Or at least tell me what kind of condition I was in.

As I continued to gaze around the room, my eyes had finally settled upon a motionless figure sitting on a chair in the corner, sleeping. It was Euan.

My heart jumped a slight bit, although I don't know why. What was his reason for being here? Was he here for... me? I glanced around the room to see if there was anyone else that he could be here for. However, I found no one else but him and myself in vast dimly lit room.

I rested my eyes back upon Euan, staring at him blankly. He was curled up in a chair in a nearby corner of the room, his head resting on the wall and his eyes peacefully closed. On his face he wore not a grin or a frown, but instead his mouth formed a blank line, his lips not parted the slightest bit.

His hair was messy and dishevelled, more than it usually was. He was still completely dressed in his uniform, except his robe was thrown on an endtable nearby.

His tie was slightly loosened and he had undone the top button of his shirt, leaving a bit of skin exposed. As I stared at his collar bone, I couldn't help but wonder what he would look like shirtless. He actually had a pretty decent body. He was tall, but not too tall. I'd say he's about five foot ten or so. He had an average build, but he was leaning more towards the muscular side versus flabby. He also had broad shoulders and strong hands.

And let me tell you, I know just how strong his hands actually are. This is due to how many times he's caught me by elbow and yanked me back as I try to make my trademark casual escape from him. I swear, he's a like an aligator snapping turtle. Once he gets a hold of you, he doesn't let go until he wants too.

In order to get a snapping turtle to release it's bite on you, you have to either wait for it to stop or cut off it's head. Maybe I should cut of Euan's hand the next time he grabs me. That ought to teach him.

I'm such a sick, diluted soul. I need mental help. Or maybe just rest. Eh, whatever comes first.

I dragged my eyes up from Euan's chest to his eyes, which were closed at this particular moment. I couldn't help but admire his full lashes. He looked so... tranquil. And normal. Which is weird because he's anything but that. He's really rather a bit of an... oddball.

I had always pictured him as someone who was a trouble-maker with a ton of friends. However, he's quite a bit of a loner, very much like me. This is, however, if you disclude the fact that he has some strangely random infatuation with me.

I continued to stare at Euan blankly, until he slowly began to open eyes. He noticed me staring at him and in turn stared back at me. We both had the same look on our faces, closed lips and emotionless eyes. We continued to stare at eachother a moment longer and then Euan gave a small smile and let his eyes half-close from sleepiness.

"Sees as if someone's finally woken up." Euan said, restraining a yawn himself.

"...What happened?" I asked slowly.

Euan's eyes perked up as soon as I said that and slight worry crossed his face.

"You mean... you don't remember? Anything?" Euan asked cautiously.

"Not much... my head hurts pretty bad." I replied.

"Oh." Euan said quietly.

He got up from his chair across the room and dragged it up next to my bed. He sat down and leaned back, putting his elbows on the arm rests of the chair casually.

He parted his lips, like he was about to speak, but then stopped himself abrupty. A little grin spread across his lips and he held up his finger as if to say "wait a second".

Euan got up from the chair once again and walked back over to the endtable with his cloak on it. He lifted up the cloak and pulled a boquet of flowers out from underneath it. He walked back to me and handed me the flowers before sitting back down.

"For you." he said with a sweet little smile.

"For... me?" I asked dumbly, smelling the flowers. It was a rather nice arrangement flowers, I must admit. The majority of the flowers were daisies, my personal favorite.

"Yes, I really felt bad about what happened earlier. I mean, If I hadn't said anything, you wouldn't have fallen off your broom." Euan said guiltily.

That's when it all hit me like a ton of bricks. Or much like I'd imagine hitting cold, hard ground after falling thrity feet would feel like.

Anyways. It was just then that I remembered everything that had happened. I had fallen off my broom. Euan had ran out from beneath me, instead of catching me like he should have. And it was all because he startled me when he had said...

And then I remembered exactly what he had said.

"PERVERT!" I shrieked and I began wacking him with the boquet of flowers he had just handed me not seconds before.

"Ow! What'd I do now! It's not like I was staring at your chest or anything!" Eaun yelped back at me in response to my seemingly random attack.

I stopped hitting him with the flowers for a second and stared at him blankly. Flower petals were flying around us, slowly floating down to the floor.

"How dare you!" I yelled, after coming back to my senses. I once again took up hitting him with my weapon of choice, the boquet of flowers. We continued for a bit like this, me hitting him with flowers and him sheilding his face with his arms. He was really lucky he hadn't picked roses. I would have made sure the thorns on the stem would have hit him.

Finally, I stopped hitting him and threw the boquet at him, which he caught with a shocked look on his face. I don't know if he was shocked because I had destroyed the gift he had given me or because I had actually stopped hitting him. I rolled over onto my side, my back facing him. I really didn't want to have to deal with him right now. Or ever, for that matter.

After a moment's silence, Euan finally spoke up.

"Look, Eevie... I'm _really_ sorry about earlier. I feel awful about what happened." Euan said softly.

"Which is entirely your fault. You startled me off my broom and then ran out from beneath me so I could hit the ground helplessly!" I spat back at him, still refusing to face him.

I laid there, anger flowing through me as I waited for his response. He never said anything though, and all that could be heard was a still silence.

Okay, maybe I was being a little harsh. I sighed deeply and turned on my other side to face him. He was looking down sadly at his hands, which were folded in his laps. He looked up at me quickly, then glanced down back at his hands before locking eyes with me again.

"Eevie... I'm sorry. I really am. I want to make this up to you." Euan began.

"What? By repeating the earlier events of today and you'll acually try catching me this time? Thanks but no thanks, I think I'll pass on taking that chance." I cut him off coldly.

Euan sighed deeply and then took one of my hands in his. Once again, I felt my heart skip a beat.

"I'm serious. I want to make this up to you. I'll do anything you want. I was thinking I could carry around your books and stuff for you, seeing as you're in all but one of my classes." Euan said.

I stared into his eyes for a bit, trying to catch something in them that would prove him to be dishonest or something. However, I found nothing except true sorrow.

"Fine, if that'll make you feel better." I said with a small sigh, glancing away from Euan's unblinking eyes.

"Eevie." Euan said firmly to get me to look back at him.

I locked gazes with him once again, wondering what he was about to say.

"It's not about making me feel better. I want to make this up to you. To make you feel better, not me." Euan spoke seriously.

I stared at Euan unsurely. What was this guys deal? Seriously, I had no idea why he wanted to make up what had happened earlier so bad.

"Um... okay." I said slowly.

A smile crossed Euan's face.

"Great, then I guess I'll start carrying your books as soon as you're out of here." he said happily.

Then, all of a sudden, The light from Madame Pomfrey's office flickered on and the woman herself popped out of her door, wearing a night gown. Me and Euan simply stared at her, not knowing whether to cry or laugh.

"You! I told you to leave hours ago. There are to be no visitors at this hour of the night!" Madame Pomfrey spoke harshly, pointing an accusing finger at Euan.

"Looks like i'm being kicked out by the old bat. I'll see you tomorrow." Euan whispered to me, then unexpectedly leaned over me and kissed me on my forehead before being shooed out abruptly by Madame Pomfrey, who looked to be quite flustered.

"That boy! You just tell me if he ever bothers you again, I'll be pleased to kick him out. Good night, dear." Madame Pomfrey said shortly, then disappeared back into her office.

But I barely registered a word she had said, for I was wrapped up in my own thoughts. I was blushing deeply, a direct result of Euan kissing me on my forehead. Why did he do that? Was it just because I'm injured... or because he might like me?

My own emotions are confusing me. I have mixed feelings, I just don't know what to think about Euan. One second he's being a complete jackass and pervert, and the next he's all sweet and sincere. Why is he even involved with me at all, too? I mean, I never talked to him previous to this year. I just don't get him, not in the least bit.

Well, as of right now I don't want to think. Or keep my eyes open a second longer for that matter. I'm terribly tired... I think I'll just go to sleep and call it a night.


End file.
